Shadow Squadron
Overview Shadow Squadron is a "rogue" organization that operates within the Aurelian Dominion. Although it was formed by Isaac Wolfe and is handled by his daughter, Sarah Wolfe, the squadron is not recognized within the Dominion's military hierarchy and is often considered a mercenary band by police forces and military patrols. This has resulted in some forced autonomy; Shadow Squadron is often left to its own devices in surviving, avoiding detection, and ensuring continued capabilities in fulfilling the demands of their superiors. Its current flight leader is Marcus Valentine. The squadron is supplemented with a skeleton-crew frigate intended to support operations and act as an intermediary between the flight leader and handler. This frigate is dubbed the HMS Sokoto '''and is captained by Henry Novak. __toc__ Squad Members Marcus Valentine [[Marcus Valentine|Marcus Valentine']] is the current flight leader of Shadow Squadron. He was personally recruited by the Wolfes and was responsible for representing the squadron during recruitment attempts of other noteworthy candidates for the team. Marcus' call-sign is Shadow Leader. May Soto 'May Soto' is the second-in-command of Shadow Squadron. She was recruited by Marcus shortly after the squadron's formation. An intelligence operative, the question of her recruitment was tackled by the squadron's handler due to Sarah's previous experience in the Office of State Security. May's call-sign is Shadow Two. Salara Vincour 'Salara Vincour is perhaps the most mysterious member of Shadow Squadron, having been rescued by Marcus during a trap laid by the HMS Sokoto. Her true identity is known only to the handler of the squadron. Salara's call-sign is Shadow Three. William Hayes '''William Hayes was recruited upon recommendation by May Soto. Previously an asset, William is particularly talented in electronic surveillance as well as explosives. William's call-sign is Shadow Four. E'thruk (Scar) E'thruk is the only alien member of Shadow Squadron and was recruited primarily as a result of his nigh-savant skills in a cockpit. A total outcast amongst his own people, he was a fairly successful race jockey until being approached by Marcus. The rest of the squadron calls him Scar as a result of a giant scar across his face. Scar's call-sign is Shadow Five. Auxilliary Members Sarah Wolfe Sarah Wolfe is the officially appointed handler of Shadow Squadron, as assigned by Isaac Wolfe. She is ultimately the hand that steers the squadron towards its intended targets. Henry Novak Henry Novak is the current captain of the HMS Sokoto. He reports directly to Sarah Wolfe, the squadron's handler, but can also be commanded by Shadow Leader during assignments. Henry's call-sign is simply Sokoto. Trish Taylor Trish Taylor is the navigations officer of the HMS Sokoto. Rick Murphy Rick Murphy is the communications officer of the HMS Sokoto. Caryna Walker Caryna Walker is the intelligence officer and quartermaster of the HMS Sokoto. Mark Simpson Mark Simpson is the senior technician of the HMS Sokoto. Ronald Coleridge Ronald Coleridge is the flight technician of the HMS Sokoto and Shadow Squadron. Common Use Shadow Squadron has a CONDITIONAL Common Use policy. The members within are all currently owned by Synsensa, however, its operations are controlled by Architect. Credits Shadow Squadron artwork designed by Phelan Davion on ArtStation. You can find the original source here. Category:Polities Category:Organizations Category:Military Assets Category:Miscellaneous Military